


car

by doctorerjun



Category: 4 - Fandom, suibian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorerjun/pseuds/doctorerjun
Kudos: 13





	car

秦霄贤一大早就走了，说什么和几个朋友聚聚，何九华也没多想，把秦霄贤送出去转身就进了屋，这几天伺候秦霄贤他累的要死，可是要好好睡一觉。  
  
  
  
秦霄贤和几个朋友坐在酒楼里聊天，这次不一样的是，张九泰把那个小黑土豆叫来了，说是叫刘筱亭，秦霄贤看着给人家夹菜的张九泰笑了笑，一看就是要栽进去了，还傻里傻气的不知道呢。  
  
  
  
秦霄贤看着周九良心神不定就知道他想媳妇儿了，明儿个就回军营了，马上就要演习了，秦霄贤他们几个得有段时间不能回家，自然都想自己的老婆。  
  
  
  
秦霄贤也就散了局，叫人套了马车，紧赶慢赶的往家跑，进门的时候看何九华还没醒，再一问小厮们，才知道他从自己走一直睡到了现在。  
  
  
  
秦霄贤把下人们都撵了出去，他自己到床旁边看着何九华，他知道最近折腾人折腾累了，让他多睡一会也好。  
  
  
  
  
秦霄贤刚刚吃完午饭，何九华就醒了，是被饿醒的，亲眼看着食物被秦霄贤指挥人从桌上撤下去，何九华气的捶床，秦霄贤怎么可能不被注意到。  
  
  
  
  
“今日娘吃的素，你未必能爱吃，来，收拾收拾，夫君一会带你去北边的燕水阁吃去，那里面可好吃了。”  
  
  
  
何九华一听自己能出去就笑了，急急忙忙的从床上跑下去，秦霄贤就跟他后面，给两个人选了差不多颜色的衣服，羞的何九华躲他怀里，被亲一口。  
  
  
  
秦霄贤要了个单间，拉着何九华的手就上楼了，点了一桌子何九华喜欢的菜，看着何九华一个字坐在那里吃，像个小松鼠一样，秦霄贤捏了捏他的脸，被何九华一把打掉。  
  
  
  
  
秦霄贤给何九华夹了口韭菜，何九华没吃送秦霄贤嘴里去了，还气的瞪秦霄贤。  
  
  
  
  
“华儿，我明天就要回军营了，过一段时间要演习，我最近怕是不能回来陪你了，你在家乖乖的，无聊就出来玩玩，要不然就在家和娘聊聊天。”  
  
  
  
何九华不说话，扑到秦霄贤怀里来，噼里啪啦的掉眼泪，急的秦霄贤一个劲的给人家赔不是，给人家擦眼泪。  
  
  
  
  
「不吃了不吃了，我们回家吧。」  
  
  
  
秦霄贤二话不说的抱着何九华就下楼，也不在乎楼下的人怎么说，上了马车就一个劲儿的给何九华擦眼泪。  
  
  
  
  
进了家门，何九华就挣着要去给秦霄贤收拾东西，秦霄贤也不拦着就看着他忙里忙外，一会拿出来这个，一会拿出来那个，再给秦霄贤装起来，来来回回的折腾。  
  
  
  
  
秦霄贤大步上前，抱住何九华，他舍不得看他媳妇儿折腾，何九华转身吻上去，他知道 秦霄贤这段时间拼命的对自己好，也不容易，能把秦霄贤看的只围着自己团团转，也就他何九华一个人了，在外面像老虎，在他身边，乖顺的让他快忘记秦霄贤原本的样子了。  
  
  
  
  
秦霄贤抱起何九华就往床上走，低头吻住何九华，手在何九华的身体上不停游荡，秦霄贤知道自己对何九华就快忍不住，何九华咬住秦霄贤的喉结亲了亲，下一秒就被秦霄贤扒了个干干净净。  
  
  
  
何九华主动给秦霄贤脱了衣服，他知道秦霄贤想要什么，翻身在秦霄贤的上面，顺着唇一路吻下去。  
  
  
  
  
最后含住秦霄贤的物件，秦霄贤的物件一向比较大，何九华被顶的红了眼眶，秦霄贤想赶紧出来抱抱自己媳妇儿，却被何九华打了回去。  
  
  
  
一看何九华就是个小白，丝毫没有经验，也不知道收收牙，但是何九华的吸吮就让秦霄贤险些丢了魂。  
  
  
  
秦霄贤赶忙从何九华嘴里退出来，看着身下的何九华，秦霄贤取了些软膏，一点点送进了何九华的后穴。  
  
  
  
先是一根手指进去，何九华的后穴还是那么紧，没多久就又是一根，在何九华的后穴里兴风作浪，最后放进去三根，摁在了何九华的敏感点上。  
  
  
  
“啊，啊～”  
  
  
  
何九华只有情欲上来了才会发出几声娇喘的声音，秦霄贤这时通常会忍不了，恶狠狠的扶着物件，毫无规律的定弄着。  
  
  
  
秦霄贤物件插在何九华的后穴，把何九华抱起来，自己在东西走，最后还振振有词的说是想让何九华帮他看看还有没有什么忘记带了。  
  
  
  
何九华被他定弄的一句话也说不出，肉棒到了史无前例的深度，刺激的何九华直哆嗦，但秦霄贤还是没打算放过他。  
  
  
  
秦霄贤在何九华的敏感点上狠狠的定弄，刺激的何九华想射出来，却被他堵住，走到镜子面前，秦霄贤把何九华转个位置，让他能看清自己是如何干他的。  
  
  
  
“华儿，你要是敢射出来，就一晚上不用睡了。”  
  
  
  
吓的何九华只好颤颤巍巍的自己堵住，又被秦霄贤威胁的睁开眼睛看肉棒如何在自己身体里进出，在穴口打出泡沫。  
  
  
  
何九华又一次被刺激的发出声音，哼哼呀呀的让秦霄贤被忍住，两个人一起射出来。  
  
  
  
秦霄贤低头看何九华被自己射的有些鼓的肚子，又开始了新的一轮。  
  
  
  
“嗯，华儿，你得给我怀个孩子。”  
  
  
  
  
何九华抱着自己的肚子，红着眼眶，只知道点头。


End file.
